


Flower Boy

by bananaboatt



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fairies, Fairytale setting, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaboatt/pseuds/bananaboatt
Summary: Kun wants a really cute flower crown for his coronation, Johnny is a real big sucker for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Flower Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically completed/technically a wip because I was never going to finish it and it was just sitting in my drafts so I might as well put it out into the universe. Super shitty ending sorry!! Not edited so if you find any mistakes let me know!! Thanks for looking <3

Johnny shifts, the basket of flowers moving only minutely in his arms. He wonders how long he’s been waiting outside of the throne room, at this point–five, maybe ten minutes? The guards that escorted him there abandoned him once they got there, even if Johnny knew the way like the back of his hand. 

He shares an awkward nod with the guards outside of the room, glancing down at the flowers in the basket right after. Taeyong made sure to switch it up every time the royal family asked for his flowers, hellbent on being the one to do the flowers for the Prince’s coronation. 

Johnny thinks he has nothing to worry about, not with the way the King has been asking for him. 

“Johnny,” a familiar voice causes his head to snap up. Ten is looking at him, a warm smile. “You can come in now.”

Johnny takes a step forward only for Ten to block him, handing him familiar parchment. “Make sure you read this before you leave, Johnny boy.” 

A pat on the back and then he’s shoved, stumbling into the throne room, cheeks blazing. He regains his footing, taking long strides before pausing, and bowing before the royal family. 

“Ah, Mr. Seo, it’s a pleasure, you may rise.” 

Johnny does as he’s told, silently handing over the flowers to a guard, used to this routine. He wills himself to not sneak a peek at the prince, only slightly out of his line of sight. If he were to just look slightly to his right, he could catch a glimpse of honey eyes that hold nothing but kindness, ones that he loves so dearly. Even just the thought of them make Johnny’s heart give an almost painful ba-dump. 

“Mr. Seo,” Johnny blinks, focusing back in on the matter at hand. The King is glancing at him with almost an amused expression, something knowing glinting behind his eyes and for a second, fear strikes him. 

What if they know? 

He only gives himself a second to think about it. No, they wouldn’t know, he had been careful. They both had been careful. 

“You can tell your partner that you have our business. We are more than pleased with Taeyong’s work.” It’s said with a kind smile and Johnny feels the tension in his shoulders escape him. 

Though it is not his work, he feels extremely proud of his best friend, so much so that he can’t keep the smile off of his face. “Thank you Your Highness! I assure you, you won’t regret this.” 

The King chuckles as Johnny’s wings flutter in excitement. “Good, we need only the best for my son and I’m sure Mr. Lee or you won’t disappoint.” 

This time Johnny is sure he hears the underlying sharpness in the King’s words. It’s harder to stop himself from glancing over this time, instead he gives a slightly less confident smile and bows. 

“Sicheng, please escort Mr. Seo out of the palace.” 

Johnny takes the dismissal for what it is, finally risking the chance of glancing at Kun. His chest feels heavy, an overflowing amount of admiration for the other, the way it always feels when he looks at him. 

Kun for lack of a better word, is ethereal. Everything a Forest Nymph Prince should be and more. Though there’s not a textbook on how perfect one should be, but Johnny thinks if there was, Kun would be the model they use. 

He is a kind soul and a friendly face around town, helping the grandmas make their baskets (they have the best gossip he’s been told) and playing with the kids when time allowed it. He carries himself with such confidence, fitting into his leadership role well, a natural born leader Taeyong had once called him, Johnny couldn’t help but agree. His wings a shimmery gold, a sign of royalty, only adding to his overall beauty. 

Add a dry sense of humor and a penchant for dad jokes and you have Qian Kun. 

And apparently Johnny’s ideal type. 

“Come on Lover Boy, your heart eyes are a bit too obvious.” Sicheng mutters, easily manhandling Johnny towards the exit despite being a good deal taller than him. “I do not get paid enough to deal with you two.” 

Johnny giggles, feeling his ears burn from being put on the spot. Sicheng just rolls his eyes, ushering the taller out of the Throne Room. They make idle chat, Johnny asking about the dance he and Ten were choreographing for the coronation and Sicheng positively beams, letting him know that it’s going well. 

They go as far as the front doors before Sicheng bids him farewell. “Don’t forget to read the note, Johnny. Tell Taeyong me and Tennie say hi.” 

Johnny waves, waiting until he’s alone to unfold the paper he’s been holding onto since he was reminded of it. 

‘Hi Love,   
I’ve missed you this past week. Training has been hard, but I’ll be able to stop by tonight. 

Make sure you leave your window unlocked for me, yeah?   
K’ 

Johnny smiles like an idiot, setting his course home, wanting to feel the pleasant weight of holding Kun in his arms again as soon as possible. 

-+-

Johnny remembers the first time he ever met Kun, it was an accident really mainly on his part and Kun loved to tease him about it from time to time.

He had been following a cat, thinking it was a stray, trying to feed it some spare meat not noticing the feline had wandered into the gardens of the palace. It took him only a couple of minutes after that to have the cat in his lap, purring it’s little heart out. 

He remembers letting out a triumphant coo, scratching underneath the cat’s chin, when Kun stepped into his line of sight. He remembers how his eyes widened at the glare he was on the receiving end of, blurting out a “who are you?” at the same time Kun lets out a “why the fuck are you holding my cat?” 

Johnny had made sure to quickly clear up the misunderstanding, no he promises he wasn’t trying to steal the cat, really he was just trying to give it some loving and Kun makes sure to tell him that he is in fact of royal blood and the first born to the King (and really Johnny how could you have not known he was prince he had the gold wings, he literally was wearing a crown Johnny.) 

It was certainly a romantic meeting, one for the history books. 

His window frame lets out a loud squeak, making him aware of his surroundings again. He rushes over to help, knowing the window always gets jammed a quarter of the way and he would really not like his boyfriend to get stuck trying to climb in the window for the third time. 

Kun is resting his head on his hand, elbows on the window sill, a fond smile adorning his face. “Hi, want to help me in?” 

“Always.” 

It only takes two strides to get over to the window and push it up fully, it needed to be pushed in to continue to be lifted and Kun always seemed to struggle with it. 

Kun pushes himself up, propping himself up on his knees, and pressing a kiss to Johnny’s cheek before making himself at home in his room. 

Kun tucks away his wings, a sight that used to cause Johnny unnecessary jealousy, having not mastered the skill himself only being a half nymph. It made being the little spoon a bit harder when they cuddled, but they made it work. They always did. 

“Come here, love.” Kun makes himself comfortable on his bed, a second later making grabby hands. And Johnny, who is he to deny his prince? 

They situate themselves into a comfortable position on his bed, legs tangled, Kun half laying on his chest, Johnny running his hand through his boyfriend’s hair. 

“Tell me about your day, sweetheart.” 

Kun indulges him, recounting his day in bits and pieces. Johnny is content to listen to him talk, butting in when he needs to, but otherwise remaining quiet finding it cute how animated his boyfriend is when he talks. 

“I’m picking out my royal guard tomorrow.” Kun mentions, tapping his fingers against Johnny’s stomach lightly. “Sicheng and Ten are a given, they’ve been with me since I was young. There’s been a few more that have been hanging around recently that I really like. They don’t treat me like the king-to-be, they bug me for a homemade meal and call me old, it’s kind of nice. Feels like they’re genuinely my friends.” 

Johnny holds him a bit tighter, “I’m glad, baby. They’re going to be knighted during your coronation?” 

Kun hums. “After, Dad doesn’t want to take away from me being crowned and I don’t want to take away from them being knighted. It’ll be a special occasion for all of us.” 

Silence falls over them and they bask in it, soaking up each other's warmth, even if it’s only for a couple of minutes until Kun speaks again. 

“Actually Johnny, I had something I wanted to ask you.” 

Johnny feels his heartbeat speed up, he wonders if Kun can hear it as well. 

“I wanted to...wear your flowers to my coronation. As in a flower crown made from your own magic, I want them to be your favorite flowers too, so I can carry a part of you with me while I’m up there. So you can give me courage without necessarily being right in front me.” 

Kun sits straight staring at him, brave with cheeks flushed and Johnny sighs, struggling with his emotions. He feels fond, knowing Kun had probably thought about this for awhile not wanting Johnny to feel left out despite it being his day. He feels anxious, knowing his flowers will undoubtedly wilt during his coronation and he doesn’t want that to take away from Kun. 

Kun takes his hand, squeezing it gently but doesn’t offer anymore words. The metaphorical ball is in his court. 

“Of course, I will. Only if you’re sure, though.” The implications left unsaid, Kun would understand him anyways. 

“Good, I was going to cancel the whole thing if you didn’t.” It’s said teasingly, a smirk adorning his boyfriend’s face before he dramatically falls back onto the bed, landing half on Johnny. 

He lets out a quiet ‘oof’ and Kun’s laughter follows. 

It’s a sweet sound, Johnny thinks, and lets the happiness his boyfriend emits envelope him and swallow him whole, until he feels warm and fuzzy from it. 

-+-

The castle is complete chaos the day of the coronation. 

That’s to be expected, Johnny thinks, trying to look casual while almost running down the halls to where Kun’s room is.

He was running later than he would like, having to do his job with Taeyong first, before he could make his perfect escape, only having a minute freak out when he realized there was only thirty minutes left until the festivities were supposed to start.

He passes another set of workers from the palace before his pace upgrades from brisk walk to a light jog, taking the final left into the corridor Kun’s room resides. A feeling of excitement, mixed with the tiniest bit of nervousness overcomes him as he stands in front of the door, the only thing separating him and his prince. 

He takes a deep breath, steadying himself, before pushing the door open, only to feel slightly disappointed to see a shit-eating grin adorning Ten’s face and a screen stopping him from fully seeing his boyfriend. 

“You didn’t think we’d actually let you see his outfit before everybody else did, right?” 

He pouts, giving no response.

“Ten be nice, he gets to see.” Kun chides softly. He moves from behind the screen, taking the necessary strides to lock the door behind him. He turns and stops a few feet in front of Johnny, a smile showing off his cute dimples, adorning his face.

“You, wow—“ he stutters, giggles follow and he doesn’t know if they’re from Kun himself or his guard. “You look…” 

Kun quirks an eyebrow, challenging him to finish his thoughts. 

“...Breathtaking.” It’s said on the edge of a sigh and he hears Ten physically gag. 

Johnny doesn’t have much else to offer besides a shrug of his shoulders, content to watch his beautiful boyfriend continue to get ready. 

“Johnny, I think it’s time for you to make the crown.” Ten comments, brushing a final strand of hair off of Kun’s forehead. 

Johnny locks eyes with Kun, takes a deep breath, and begins. 

-+-

It’s a beautiful day the day that Kun is announced king. His heart full of pride and love for his people, the cheers still causing his ears to ring. 

And when his Daisy crown begins to wilt halfway through his speech, it only makes his heart grow fonder for what’s to come, for the future.


End file.
